gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Autodromo Nazionale Monza
|roadway = Tarmac |country = |games = Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |fastestlap = 1:21.046 (Rubens Barrichello Ferrari 2004)}} Autodromo Nazionale Monza is a real-world track that appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6, and was also added to Gran Turismo Sport as Part of Update 1.11, on 26 January 2018. The layout used in the game is the Formula One Road Course, very fast with several deadly chicanes and smooth curves. A simpler and even faster version, Autodromo Nazionale Monza (No Chicane) was also featured in GT5 and GT6. Additionally, the 80s version of the track was added to GT6 with the Ayrton Senna Tribute update. In Gran Turismo Sport, this track can be raced at Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Twilight. Appearances in Gran Turismo Autodromo Nazionale Monza appears in the following events and license tests in Gran Turismo: Gran Turismo 5 *Classic Muscle Car Championship *La Festa Cavallino *Race of Turbo Sports *Japanese Championship *Sebastian Vettel X Challenge Gran Turismo 6 *GT National Championship *Supercar Festival *Group GT3 Series *Sebastian Vettel X Challenge Gran Turismo Sport GT League *Vision Gran Turismo Trophy; Race 1 - 8 laps *Premium Sports Lounge; Race 5 - 10 laps *La Festa Cavallino; Race 3 - 6 laps *F1500 Championship; Race 4 - 10 laps *Gr.3 Endurance Series; Race 1 - 30 laps *Gr.1 Prototype Endurance Series; Race 3 - 60 minutes *Real Circuit Tours; Race 7 - 5 laps *X2019 Competition Endurance Series; Race 4 - 30 laps Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Speeding through the home straight at maximum speed, you will need to decelerate using full brakes for the first chicane: Variante del Retifilo. This is a section of the track where you need to reduce your speed the most on the high speed Monza Circuit. Your cue for braking will be the 150m marker sign and the white line on the ground just before it. After making a tight turn around the perpendicular turn 1, open the throttle slightly and clear turn 2. Watch out for riding too far onto the inside kerbstone, as this will make the car jump and lose stability, resulting in a loss of exit speed. Clear the bowl shaped Curva Biassono at full throttle. Sector 2 After clearing turn 3, you will enter the Variante della Roggia, the second chicane of the track. Brake using the 150m marker sign and the side road on the right as your cue. As with the first chicane, you want to turn tight around turn 4, and gradually open your throttle as you clear turn 5. Again, it will be necessary to avoid riding over the kerbstones too much as this will cause your car to understeer. Turns 6 and 7 form a series known as Curve di Lesmo. For the first corner, decelerate using the 50m marker sign. For the tight 2nd corner, brake slightly before the 50m marker sign. Gradually open your throttle as you pass through the apex, and focus on changing the facing of the car quickly. Keep your tyres off of the green area on the outer side of the kerbstones, as this area is slippery. Accelerate down the Serraglio Straight towards Variante Ascari. Sector 3 At the high speed Variante Ascari S-bend, focus on exiting the corner at high speed in preparation for the straight section that follows. Start braking using the gate near the 150m marker sign as your cue. Make sure to hit the apex of turn 8, and corner along the kerbstones of turn 9. Carefully control your throttle to avoid tail slides. After passing the 2nd block, turn back to enter turn 10. Use the kerbstones on the outer side to raise your exit speed. Curva Parabolica is a corner that is tight on entry and loosens towards the exit. This is a special corner where you want to brake as late as you can, but requires you to start accelerating immediately after. Use the 100m marker sign as your cue to brake, then gradually head towards the inside of the corner. Using the lamp post on the inside as your cue, gradually open the throttle. Keep your steering angle steady, corner while gradually moving your line towards the outside. You want to give it full throttle when you reach the outer side, then accelerate out alongside the kerbstones. Replay Demo Trivia *In Gran Turismo 5, several parts of the circuit are fully modeled but unused. The banked oval section and the junction leading to the Junior Course are all present, and might have suggested that DLC was planned at one point. **Both ideas were eventually scrapped, possibly due to development time constraints. Notes Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:F1 Circuits Category:WTCC circuits Category:NASCAR Circuits Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with time-change Category:World Sportscar Championship circuits